Hellsing Sisters: On growing up with a monster
by rombonga
Summary: Integra has a sister? Focuses on Integra and Eliz, her sister, growing up with Alucard. I really want to focus on exploring and analysing his, Integra's and Walter's personalities. Expect chapters filled with this. Also expect a slice of life mixed with traditional Hellsing blood and gore.
1. On awakening a monster

This first chapter will be the only one that occurs in the manga/anime/movie etc. After this, everything will come from my head. Also, it will take place when the girls are 12-20-ish I think. So it's really leading up to the actual story line.

* * *

**On awakening a monster**

"Elizabeth?" a man with a deep voice called out, knocking on her bedroom door. "Your uncle would like to see you in his office." Eliz scrambled up her armoire as fast as she could, laying as flat once atop it. Her heart beat erratically, hearing a man's feet shuffle outside her bedroom door. She could hear the click of the knob and the door open as the man took a single step inside. "Eliz are you in here?"

It had only been three days since her father passed away, but already her Uncle Richard was trying to kill her and her sister.

At his death bed her father, Arthur Hellsing, the head of the Hellsing Organization, named Eliz and her twin sister, Integra, to succeed the family's title from him. The news came as a shock to both girls. The idea of placing two 12 year olds as the heads of an organization they barely understood-one that had the responsibility of protecting Her Royale Majesty and the whole of England seemed to lack serious judgment. At the time Eliz thought it was just her father's illness talking. She knew that her uncle wanted the title, and somewhere down in her she even felt it belonged to him.

Richard was in his mid-40's and it had been obvious that he wanted the family title. Her whole life, Eliz watched Richard work hard to prove himself to her father and the organization. It must have been crushing to have it pulled away from him at the last second- much less by kids. Alone, he had more life experience, but in terms of actual credentials, he outmatched both sisters combined in political and social influence. He was the clear candidate to succeed the Hellsing name. But when Walter, the family butler, reviewed her father's will, his dying words were set in stone. The will proved that it wasn't just illness and a fever talking as he had written the same thing several years earlier, way before he succumbed to any disease.

The man in her room called out one more time. "Eliz? Integral, maybe? Are you in here?" He waited 154 seconds before he spoke again, Eliz knew because she was counting. She heard the door open fully and footsteps of several people enter her room. "Search for her. She might be hiding."

Eliz silently shook and cursed herself for not finding a better hiding spot. She held her breath but didn't dare look over the top of the intricate crown on the armoire. The men rifled through her room. She heard her laundry bin topple, and the blankets and sheets being ripped off her bed. _Integra!_ She would do whatever it took to defend her sister. But she didn't hear any signs of a scuffle, yet. Footsteps coming towards the armoir made her think about herself, though. Her heart beat in her head as someone threw open both doors beneath her, and tossed clothes out onto the floor.

"She's not here boys, let's go." After that the men left the room. Eliz waited another 240 seconds before slowly poking her head over the top of the crown. Her room was a mess. Her book case was awry, she saw her diary opened on her disheveled bed, and clothes were everywhere.

/

Earlier that morning, while walking passed her father's study towards the dining room for breakfast she overheard her uncle debriefing a team of men. Being curious, but mostly nosey, she stuck around to listen. "I need them dead by tonight. Walter will comeback from Africa tomorrow around midday and by then my window of opportunity will close, _and_ might I add, any opportunities you lot might have with me as Hellsing's head." Eliz didn't stick around to hear the rest, quickly and as quietly as she could, she ran to Integra's room to warn her of their oncoming deaths.

At first Integra laughed it off. Her sister was always playing tricks on her, although they had never been this morbid. Still, Integra hated being the butt of a joke, so she laughed and pretended to play along, but when she saw Eliz's face, she quickly sobered up. "What do we do?"

Eliz just shook her head, "I don't know." She felt sick, knowing that they were lambs at the slaughter. At least if she hadn't overheard, they would be blissfully ignorant about their deaths. "Let's go to my room first. It's on the other side of the manor. I think we'll have a little more time to talk there. "

"But won't they check our rooms first- you know places we'd likely be?"

Eliz sighed, it was true. "Did the maids call you for breakfast yet?"

Integra nodded. "No, Sophia didn't come by today. One of uncle's men woke me up, he was on his way to breakfast and said he'd wake me rather than bother a maid."

"Then they're expecting us in the dining hall." Eliz sat and thought for a moment. "When we don't show up, they'll wonder where we are. They'll check our rooms looking for us..." Eliz scratched her head. "I really do think we should hide in my room.

"We need to see how serious uncle is about this," Integra said.

"He said dead though. He wants us dead, Integra." Eliz looked at the floor. "I guess if it comes down to it, we could always sign a contract and hand over the headship, right?"

Integra mulled these words over in her head, "let's go to your room then."

/

Eliz poked her head over the top of the armoire's crown a little more, "Integra?" she whispered.

From her hiding place in between Eliz's mattresses, Integra poked her head out on the side opposite the bedroom door. "What now?" she asked. "It's only a matter of time before they come back and search more roughly!"

"I know," she said. Eliz had just barely scrambled up the armoire in time. She had out maneuvered death thus far but to do so the whole day and then another half of one? Was it possible? She regretted feeling sorry for her uncle. It was obvious to her now. Her father feared Richard's greed and power lust. Thus headship was passed to the girls. "If they're serious about this, they'd do it in a strategic manner, right?" Eliz asked. She usually talke through her plans. "After searching our rooms, they'd start at the beginning- search rooms closest to them, and then outward. It'd be quick, efficient and hard for us to sneak passed them. Walter gets back tomorrow so they can't waste time dilly dallying around guessing where we are. "

"Hey," Integra whispered catching Eliz's attention. "Remember what daddy said?" Eliz frowned, that could have meant a number of things. She recalled her father calling the two in for various lessons on things ranging from tea drinking to gun safety to proper joke protocol. Integra continued, realizing Eliz didn't have a clue. "He said, 'if ever you find your enemies closing in on you from all sides with no hope for survival, head to the furthest cell in the sublevels of the manor. There you will find your salvation'".

Eliz did remember that. "How do we get there, though?"

"I hadn't thought that far," she whispered. "We don't even know what's down there."

Eliz meant to explore the sublevels that day, but she found herself busy and the rest of the week followed suit. Eventually the thought was pushed to the back of her head and became a distant memory. "It could be anything. Weapons maybe like a gun or sword?"

"But we don't have that much experience with either of those. Father would give us something we could handle," Inetgra said. "What about something chemical?"

"Wouldn't that put us at risk?" Eliz asked.

"Oh, yeah," she said. Then she laughed lightly, "a prince, maybe?"

"Yeah, probably," she said blankly. "Makes the most sense so far." Eliz rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. "Listen, I have a hint of idea forming in my mind's eye now."

Integra stifled a snort, "what are you even saying?"

"What do you think of the air vents?"

Integra was silent for a while then came out from her hiding spot. She closed the door quietly and took a fallen chair, placing it under the door's handle. "I think it's definitely worth a shot. There's a vent in my bathroom, so there should be one in yours, too."

Eliz smiled and came down from her perch. She entered the bathroom, seeing it was also in disarray. She sighed, shook her head to focus and looked up at the vent and around the room. She wouldn't be able to use the sink counter or the tub to help her up.

"Just stand on my shoulders," Integra said, beside her now.

"Look at you with all these bright ideas," Eliz said and winked. Once on her sister's shoulders, she half-stood half-crouched and pushed the vent grate up. It took a little effort on her part, but she managed, pushing it to the side. She placed her on opposite sides of the vent and lightly jumped, pulling herself up. After she crawled in and was situated, she reached down for Integra.

"You're too high," Integra said.

"Just jump, it'll be okay."

Integra jumped and caught her sister's hands. Almost immediately Eliz regretted telling her sister to jump as she slowly slid forward. She pushed her legs onto either side of the vent to get a better hold and leaned back with all her weight. "Gah! Integra, hurry up!" she whisper-yelled. "I don't care if you leave marks on my arms, just hurry up." Integra whimpered a little, under pressure now, and hastily climbed up the rest of the way. Her nails dug into Eliz's arm and she knew she would feel that pretty soon. Once up, both sisters breathed a sigh of relief. "Jeez, I knew you should have cut down on those éclairs the other night."

Integra huffed, turning a snide comment back onto Eliz. "Well maybe if you attended fencing lessons more regularly, you'd be stronger and a little less amorphous."

That was a low blow Integra. "I can't help it if I'd rather spend my time reading and applying those concepts to_ saving our lives_."

Integra smiled, "and whose idea was it to go to the sublevels? Oh yes, that's right,_ it would be me_."

"_Mine_," Eliz corrected and was about to say more, when she heard the bedroom door rattle. The two looked at each other wide eyed.

"Didn't we leave this door open?" a man's voice asked.

Eliz put the vent grate back in place and motioned for silence. Integra nodded and the two looked through the slats. They left everything in the room how it had been except for the door and chair that blocked it. Eliz thought nothing of because it would have bought them more time incase her Uncle's men came back, but it was also a dead giveaway that they were in the room. "Look at me, Integra. We might only have a few seconds, if that, can you move silently?" she barely breathed. Integra nodded. "Lead the way, then. And if you think you hear someone hold still." Integra nodded again then turned and slowly shuffled down the vent. "And," she paused, "I love you. I love you so much, Integra."

"I love you too, Elizabeth," she said. "We're not going to die, though."

At that moment the door burst open and several men spoke at once. They surmised the girls had to be close; little did they know how right they were.

/

Integra realized as she crawled, that she was only alive because of her sister's quick mind. She didn't like having to place the burden of survival on Eliz's fragile shoulders. They were both 12, after all. She wondered how her sister was able to stay so calm with death so close. Usually Eliz was a happy kid. One, it seemed, without a care in the world. Seeing Eliz now, with resolve to not only live but protect her, inspired Integra to do the same. She wanted to be strong, too. She wanted to show Eliz that the burden was shared.

After little less than ten minutes of crawling at a slug's pace, the sisters made it to their father's study. Eliz thought it would take longer but the vents were a lot more direct that the manor's hallways. Then she realized they were above their father's study. She looked at her sister and cocked her head. This was in no way the sublevels. Integra motioned downward. From the vent's grate they could see their uncle's shadow pacing around the study. There was a small hand gun on the desk and papers sprawled around. "God damn, where are those brats?" he asked himself. There was a knock on the door and two men crossed into their field of vision.

"Sir Hellsing," a man said and fell silent.

The other man noticed and picked up, "sir, we've checked every room twice now. Other than the update with the chair in Elizabeth's room, no one has had even a glimpse of an idea as to where they might be. The only areas of the manor we haven't check are the sublevels but..."

"They haven't been open for years, sir," the other man said.

Richard sighed. "If the chair was against the door, it means they were in there and couldn't leave. _Check again_. Davenport is on camera duty and hasn't seen anyone come in or out of the manor all day. Make no mistake gentlemen, they _are_ here." He sighed drinking something, likely alcoholic in nature. "How can such small children be such huge hindrances? Make sure Clark is still watching the incoming and outgoing calls. If calls go out from any room other than this one, make sure he redirects it, determines the room and you lot open fire. For now, set up a team outside both of their rooms. _We'll_ go to the sublevels." Well phoning a friend was out of the question now. And they had to get to the sublevels sooner than ever. If Richard got there and found the weapon, he might use it to kill them.

"Of course, sir."

"I suppose if you want something done right, you just have to do it yourself," he mumbled to himself.

Up in the vents Integra squeezed Eliz's shoulder and crawled onward. "Where are your morals, uncle?" she asked.

/

Integra removed the grate, "this is the end of the line," she said and hopped down. Eliz followed, holding her skirt down. She guessed, with the directness of the ventilation system, they were about five minutes ahead of their uncle. "Let's hurry." Integra linked her arm with Eliz's and the two girls pushed further into the sublevels of the manor.

Eliz had been banned from the entire sublevel part of the manor since she could remember. Once she snuck into the first level, only to be discovered by one of the maids within the hour. Her father had been furious at the time, scolding her and punishing her for two weeks. She didn't understand why he had been so angry. No one ever entered the sublevel, not even her father. The only reason she could think of as to why her father would be so angry was that the sublevels were crumbling and dangerous. But even then, Hellsing manor was immaculate in all regards. Her father wouldn't let the manor deteriorate like that.

Along the way Eliz took note of how dark the sublevels were, even with the light switches on (which had layers of grime on them, blocking at least 50 percent of the light). The air was cool and damp, making her uncomfortably chilly. In truth, Eliz was thankful Integra was holding her. The walls and floor were all made from large stone blocks and spiders built their homes along the arcs on the ceiling.

Once the two girls reached the end of the hall- once they reached the furthest cell in the sublevels of the manor- they gasped. On the door was an upside-down star with a circle around it and various words inscribed in various languages written in black.

"What is this?" Integra asked covering her mouth.

Eliz couldn't say. She had never seen something like this before. From behind her the voices of her uncle and his men resounded. "No clue but we need to hide _now_," she said pulling on the handle and squeezing her body in.

Inside, with the little light that came from the hallway, Eliz and Integra could make out a distinctly human figure, slumped on the far wall in front of them. "Is that a man? Eliz, why would daddy do something like this?"

"I don't know," Eliz said shaking her head in a daze. She slowly approached the figure, "hey?" she called out, nervously. There was no response, so she crept closer. "Hello?" she asked again, stuttering over her words. She wasn't sure if she wanted a response, something like that might make her scream. Still, knowing that her father thought that salvation lay with this corpse was terrifying. Eliz sat on the left side of the figure.

"Be careful," Integra called out in a whisper.

Eliz tapped him on the shoulder, "um, hello? Sir?" His body was chained to the wall, and he wore a black straight jacket that seemed to encase his whole body. His hair was long and white, and the skin on his face sunk in around his skull. "He's been here a long time," she said, feeling pity for the man who must have suffered so much before dying. Eliz looked down at his hand, noticing the same inscription on his glove that she saw on the door. She picked it up gently to get a closer look. She knew how to read Ancient Greek and pronounce words, but didn't know any vocabulary. Still, maybe it would be enough to read them aloud?

Integra began to silently cry. "How is this rotten corpse supposed to protect us? _This_ is our shining salvation?" She walked closer to Eliz and sat on the other side of the man. "I really don't want to die. I really don't," she whispered pulling her legs closer to her.

Eliz didn't pay attention. From the moment she picked up the man's glove she hadn't been paying attention. She found herself standing and surrounded in darkness. There seemed to be no end. She tried to walk forward but wasn't sure if she was walking in place or making progress. Through the abyss she heard Integra, but not quite. Then the sound of hundreds of eyes opening rushed through her, and she was before a sea of red eyes, of various sizes, staring her down.

Richard and his men reached the final cell and threw it open.

"Sir, we've found 'em!"

"Right there sir, next to the corpse."

"You hid yourselves well," their uncle said, clapping his hands together and stepping forth from his four men. "But now, it's time for us adults to have some fun."

"Why are you doing this uncle?" Integra stood and approached him, "are you even fit to run Hellsing if you're making choices like this?" she yelled.

Richard slapped her across the face and Integra fell to the ground. "Of course I am!" he spat. "I spent 20 years on this wretched organization. And I'll be damned if I let children take it from me!"

Eliz, still trapped in her mind, remained motionless. The eyes stared her down and circled around her. Outside noise came through, but the voices were all jumbled and had an underwater quality to them. Eliz ran as fast as she could, but the eyes stared at her still. Eventually she fell under the weight of their pressure. "What do you want from me?" she finally yelled at the top of her lungs to the abyss. She held her hands in her head, messing up her short blond hair. "Stop messing with my head!" she cried.

"What?" Richard looked over to Eliz. "What is she whispering over there?" Richard asked his men. All eyes in the room turned to her. She was sitting next to the corpse staring blankly ahead and holding its hand. Her mouth was moving and faint whispers came out. "Seems your sisters cracked," he said to Integra almost forlornly.

"Eliz?" Integra asked reaching a hand forward.

Richard took his gun, aimed at Eliz's upper arm and shot. The noise echoed through the cell. A lot of things happened in that moment. Integra screamed. Eliz's body fell forward onto the man, releasing his hand. Blood poured out of her arm onto the floor. Richard picked Integra up by her hair. His men stood cocky, small smiles staring to grow on their faces.

Eliz picked herself up, with a big breath. Immediately regretting it because she found she had a wound in her left right arm. She backed up against the wall and looked around the room. "Uncle?" she asked, unsure of how he got in. Unsure of where she was the past five minutes, really.

He said nothing as he dropped Integra, his mouth opening. Integra sat at his feet, her eyes wide. Richard's men also stood eerily silent and still.

"The corpse," one man said lifting a finger to point at it.

"Sir, what the hell is that thing?" another asked, his voice cracking.

"I," Richard said, "I'm not sure. Arthur never told me about this." Eliz slowly moved her head to the side and watched in horror as the corpse licked her blood up off the ground. She wanted to scream but there was a lump caught in her throat, so she sat there with her mouth open too shocked to even move away. "Don't ask questions, just shoot the damned thing!" Richard shouted. At the first shot, Eliz backed up into the corner as fast as she could as she watched bullet after bullet enter the man's body.

For a moment the man sat there, slumped as he was before. Richard allowed a small laugh to escape him. Then laughter came from the corpse as it stood in one swift movement and impaled one of Richard's men through the heart with his hand. He moved to another, ripping the man's head in half and allowed the blood to drip into his mouth.

It was at that point Eliz fainted. Perhaps it was shock, or the blood loss from her uncle's gun shot, maybe both. Things didn't end there, though. Integra grabbed and gun and crawled over to Eliz, gently shaking her. "Eliz?" When she didn't get a response she quickly checked for a pulse, which was still there and sighed. She backed her sister into the corner more and sat in front of her with the gun aimed at the man killing.

He quickly dispatched Richard's other two guards. Richard shot the man once in the heart, backing up. "Pathetic," the man said, dropping bullets from the impromptu firing squad out of his hand. They bounced on the ground as the man ripped off Richard's right arm. He screamed in pain but the man paid no attention, instead turning towards Integra and kneeling. "Miss Hellsing, are you well?" Integra sat staring at him. "I am at your servant. Anything you command, I will do. I await your orders, miss."

Richard, not willing to give up just yet, crawled over to one of the guns on the floor. "I will not have Hellsing in the command of children! It will still be mine!" he yelled and shot for Integra's head. The man reached his arm out and allowed the shot to hit his hand.

"Your blood smells unusually foul, Richard. The same goes for your brain," the man said. "You will never be my master."

Integra steeled herself, "what is your name?"

"Alucard. That is what your ancestors called me."

And with that, Integra took aim and shot her uncle once in the head.

* * *

If anything is unclear please be sure to tell me.

Updates will be on Thursdays I'm thinking?

Anyways, thank you so much for taking the time to read this.


	2. On authority

Whoop whoop thank you so much to Nitrogen920 for the kind words. As you messaged me I was writing this, so I decided to upload it today. I know it's been almost literally a day since I posted, but I can't seem to stop thinking about this story! Gosh. Anyways, I think this chapter is a lot more accurate in terms of what to expect from future chapters.

Eliz's immediate thoughts are written in_ italics_, they're really important in this chapter.

* * *

**On authority**

For the second time she could ever remember it happening, Eliz found herself surrounded in darkness. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know what happened to her sister. She didn't know what became of her uncle or that strange man fromt eh sublevels. She didn't know where to go. But perhaps worst, she was alone in this bleak world. So she sat on nothingness and cried. It was the kind of crying one does alone, the kind accompanied by wailing and snot drippings. She had been raised like a lady and knew better, but constantly wiped her nose with her grey cardigan. But one can only cry so much before there are no more tears left to shed. So she sat, her breathing gently steadying with her legs pulled up to her chest.

There was a faint light around her, or maybe it was coming from within her, it wasn't enough to see to the end of the abyss, though. Hundreds of eyes didn't surround her this time. No, this time just one stared at her. It floated out of reach, directly in front of her. It never moved away or closer. Still even more frightening, it never blinked. Becoming unnerved by the eye, Eliz swiveled around to mope more but as soon as she did, an eye slowly opened in front of her. She looked back to see the other one close.

Anxious and uneasy she turned around, stood and quickly walked away. Slowly an eye opened in front of her again. Eliz gasped and looked down at her feet, continuing onward. The light radiating from her followed, but again she was struck with a feeling of getting nowhere. Because nothing existed, she had no way to gauge distance. And looking down at her feet gave her a weird sense of vertigo. She was literally standing on nothing, but didn't have the sensation of falling, yet she felt secure standing there as though it was solid. Each step even clicked against the ground as though it were concrete. Her mind was confused by the sensory disconnect.

She heard something slither and stopped walking to look around. It didn't sound particularly large and she didn't spot anything in the distance but it was hard to tell much of anything in this place. She was beginning to feel a bit like Alice, but in a more twisted and sick world than Wonderland. Eliz looked back down at her shoes to begin walking again but screamed instead. A large black centipede crawled over her loafer. She kicked her leg up, flinging the bug far away. There was a smack some distance in front of her and she smirked. But her smile quickly disappeared when she looked back down to see even more bugs at her feet. She screamed again and stomped around. Eventually the bugs became one too many for her and crawled up her ankles. She shivered and ran.

A deep laughter echoed around the abyss, making Eliz even more unnerved. She looked back trying to see if the bugs were there still, but crashed into something else and fell. From the ground she saw the man from before. He looked at her with glowing red eyes beneath his mop of white hair. Her eyes widened as she screamed and quickly dashed the other way. She hadn't taken a full two strides when he appeared in front of her again.

Eliz gulped and whimpered a little. The man laughed. It was a deep laugh coming from the bottom of his stomach. "Yours was the first blood tasted in over 20 years. I must thank you for waking me from that long slumber." She didn't say anything, instead slowly backing up and thinking of ways to out maneuver the man and hide. But for each step she took, he took one, too.

"What do you want?" she asked.

The man's arm made strange jerking motions before turning into a haze, then a two headed dog with multiple eyes. "More. More of your sweet virgin blood."

The dog struggled it seemed, to take its own form, away from the man. Finally it did tear away from the man's upper body and ran in circles around her, howling and panting. Eliz followed the eyes on the demon dog's body with her own. _Well fuck me._ It stopped some ways in front of her and ran towards her, its tongue dragging along the ground. Eliz felt her back hit something. She felt the area behind her was solid like a wall. She quickly glanced to the side and saw it was nothingness, though. The dog jumped over her, as she fell to the ground shielding her head. She stood and saw the dog had apparently passed right through the invisible wall. she turned her head back to the man.

He stood in front of her now the man laughed, slammed his hands mere centimeters from her head and lowered his own to look her in the eyes. "You who have lived a privileged life and take it for granted, surrender your body and soul to me," he growled, showing his sharp teeth. "Atone for your sins against humanity!"

Eliz felt her teeth rattle, but her eyes narrowed into a dark glare. "I didn't ask for this-"

"Stop whining! Your need for excuses shows me how incompetent you really are."

"Shut up!" Something snapped within her. "You are filth. _I_ am the lord and master of the Hellsing house. _I_ am Elizabeth Aster Sinclair Hellsing and you will address me with the respect I command."

"Oh? What will you do then?" he taunted. "You have no weapons. Your body is weak. You have no escape. And I have overwhelming power." He smirked. "Will you give up, _human_?"

Eliz smirked grimly. She figured as long as she was going to her death, she might as well fight the whole time. Her father fought death for five years while he was sick. He went out fighting until the end. She needed to be strong like him. After all it wasn't her first time fighting death. She had fought Richard, wherever he was now, in her own way and survived. And she certainly wouldn't give up, roll over and die like some dog. No longer was Eliz shaking, now she stood with confidence (at least as much as she could in that situation), and she even dared to push her face closer to his. She kept her voice calm and low when she spoke to him next. She wanted him to really listen. "Didn't you hear what I said, _vampire_? As a Hellsing I have certain a duty and pride that comes with my name. I would sooner die than willingly surrender myself to scum like you and tarnish my family's reputation. And if I die here, then let it be known to Her Royale Majesty and England that giving up is what kills people."

He laughed deeply again, his whole body shaking. Eliz stood with her hands clenched and teeth gritted. "My blood _boils_ when you get fired up," he growled. "You're a true Hellsing, through and through." He removed his hands from the side of her head, placed one over his heart and kneeled. "Please forgive me for being so out of line, Sir Hellsing." He looked up at her with a smirk. "You are my master and I am your servant. Anything you wish, I will do." Eliz stood shocked. She was certain she was going to die and now he was kneeling before her, throwing out words like master and servant. She stood eyeing him for a bit. Maybe this was a ruse? But, she thought, if he really was going to kill her, he would have done it already. "Your orders, master?" he asked breaking through her thoughts.

"Get me out of here."

/

Eliz woke up screaming. Her eyes fluttered open and she found she was in the west side ground floor drawing room, laying on one of the comfy sofas with a blanket atop her. A soft light from a lamp glowed in the corner of the room. She felt a pain in her left arm and looked at it to see it was covered in a bloodied bandage. In her right arm a catheter was inserted, attached to a bag of clear liquid. She inhaled air and slowly turned her head, feeling watched.

"Eliz!" Integra yelled and practically collapse on her. She hugged Eliz's head and nuzzled into it. "Oh, I was so worried."

Eliz tried to hug back but her catheter arm wouldn't extend that far and she didn't want to pull anything out, but her bandaged arm hurt when she moved it. Slowly Integra pulled away to look at her sister. "What's going on?" Eliz asked. "What happened to my arm?"

"Uncle Richard shot you. You were acting very strange down in the sublevels but Walter has patched it up. There's water in the other one." Integra sat on the floor beside Eliz's couch, holding her hand. "You've been out for two days."

"Where is Uncle Richard, anyways?" she asked. Hopefully Integra hadn't signed over headship, but how could they be alive if she hadn't? Did Walter come back early?

Integra looked at the ground and slowly let go of Eliz's hand. "He's dead." _Whoa._ "I killed him." _Double whoa._ Then Integra looked up at her, "was I wrong too? I've been feeling so terrible about it," she said trailing off. Eliz even thought she saw a tear.

"No," Eliz said immediately, even though she really didn't know what the right answer was. She just knew she had to soften the blow. "He was going to kill us, Integra. It was kill or be killed. Even if we let him live he would have tried to kill us somewhere down the line. He was a devilish man."

"I took a man's life, though. _He was our uncle,"_ she said looking up. "The only family we had left. And he was so nice during the holidys..."

Eliz sighed she couldn't imagine the burden her sister might be feeling. "Look at this, Integra," she said nodding to her arm. "_This_ is the kind of man he really was." If she had been awake at the time, Eliz would have probably taken the shot. Not because she hated her uncle, but because she had always protected Integra. She was surprised and a little scared that her sister did it. But she remembered a saying from one of her books, 'even a cornered cat can become as fierce as a lion'. "Have you been watching over me the whole time?"

"Yes. Walter suggested I get some sleep, but he understood why I chose to stay."

Eliz nodded, she would have done the same. Integra got up and sat on the couch opposite Eliz's. "And that man?"

"A vampire. He says he's Hellsing's servant." Eliz looked at her confused. It wasn't a dream? "Walter confirmed it, so I guess it must be true," she said. "He's off wandering somewhere in the sublevels. I already forbade him from entering our rooms. I also told him to help you out of your sleep, but I don't think he listened," she said trailing off. H_e listened alright. Wait, forbade? _Well, Eliz admitted, it was only fair that he was both their servant as they were both Hellsing's head. "I can't think of much else to do with him, though."

"We'll figure it out later. Maybe even have tea with him or something and see the extent of his servitude." Tea with a vampire. It sounded so _painfully _conceited. She looked at Integra, who was still in her school clothes and covered in dots of blood. Eliz laughed lightly, "you should get some rest. You're beginning to look like a raccoon and it doesn't much suit you."

Integra huffed, "well I see you're back to your old self. Here I am watching over you for two days while you're off in la-la land." She got up and walked to the door, but lingered, "Eliz... I love you. We'll get through this, okay?"

"I know," she said. Integra walked off. Eliz looked down her body, towards the curtains and saw the sun set. It was pretty, the oranges and pinks blending together. She pulled the blanket around her a little more but found she was only granted a brief respite when she saw something out of the corner of her eyes, and turned her head.

From the floor the head and then body of the ma- no, vampire rose. "I am glad you are awake once more, master," he said.

His hair was still white and he still wore the black straight jacket. "You were supposed to help me out of a mini coma and instead you choose to scare me half to death? You make for a poor servant, vampire." Where was this attitude coming from? Jeez. She wondered how she had the audacity to speak to someone that way. Someone who, she distinctly remembered, ripped in half four men with his bare hands in seconds.

He smirked and sat where Integra had been, "you're awake, aren't you?"

True. _You win this one. _"Can you do something about your appearance? Your hair is far too long and your clothes are far too horrendous. If you truly mean to be a Hellsing servant, then you will dress as though you actually care about this manor's esteemed name." She didn't really know what to say to him, but she didn't want him getting the last word in.

"My appearance holds no meaning to me," he said. He turned into a haze. Eliz watched as his form emerged. His face was the same, but now he had shorter jet black hair and his clothes were distinctly Victorian in style. He had a red vest, under which was a white shirt, and a cravat fastened around it. He wore a red jacket and black pants with brown riding boots. He looked much more handsome and, dare she think it, more like the knight Integra spoke about.

Eliz looked down at her own self, suddenly feeling ugly. Her hair was shorter than Integra's by a lot, falling just around shoulder length and slightly spikey. She always wore a headband in her hair, too. Without her hair being different and Integra's glasses, they would be identical. Actually, it was a rule that they should never have the same hair style. Arthur didn't like the fact that they could pass off as each other and he couldn't tell them apart. While her father was a joker, he hated being the butt of anyone's joke (a trait Integra shared).

"Are you pleased master?" Alucard asked with his legs crossed and hands sitting atop his knees.

"Yes, thank you," she said not even sparing another glance at him. Instead she watched purple being to seep into the sky through the window.

"I knew you would like it," he said with a sly grin. Eliz looked at him about to ask 'how?' when he responded. "I've been inside your mind twice, now. I have seen all your memories and heard every thought you've ever had. Integra's mind is a fiery ball of emotions swirling about, yours is more constant. Strange though, an island surounded by a still pool of memories- you must be an old soul." He laughed that deep belly laugh again.

Eliz was mad now. The one safe haven she had was her mind. It was her own private oasis, where she could say whatever she wanted. It was the place she worked through puzzles and impressions of people. This was a severe breech of privacy. "_Listen up maggot, this is an order_." He stopped laughing and looked at her intrigued. "You are to never look inside my mind again. You are to block out my mind's thoughts, until I tell you otherwise. Further, Integra will never have the authority to override this command _and _you will tell her that you can read minds and give her the choice of allowing her mind to be open to yours."

He looked at her with a broad smile and a raised eyebrow. "Of course, master."

_Can you hear me?_ Eliz sat staring at his smug face.

He smiled and cocked his head to the side, "yes, master? Something the matter?"

_This is an order, if you hear my thoughts, tell me now._

He chuckled lightly, "although I can't hear your thoughts any more, I can still tell what you're thinking. It's as plain as your face. He sighed, "humans are _so_ predictable."

* * *

I always wondered how Integra felt about killing her uncle. She seemed shocked and confused when she spotted him saying how he was going to kill her, so he must have at least pretended to be a nice guy to her. I imagine this is one of the things that shaped her into THE IRON MAIDEN. Killing someone at 12? Much less your uncle? That's a lot to carry on your shoulders. And she was such a nice little girl back then, too.

I also wondered about Alucard's powers seeping into the minds of his enemies or even Integra's. It must be a super creepy place. So eerie and lonely.

So yeah, again, if anything wasn't clear please tell me. Thanks for stopping by to read.


	3. On inheritance

Hello all! Sorry for the late update, there was a strong rain/thunderstorm in my area and my internet went down for a few days.

Wow though, thank you to ValueMyHeart, Branabee, Akemi2013, Nitrogen920 and Morana (sorry! If there are any spelling mistakes in my stories it's most likely to be up here or at the bottom author's note since I wirte these last. I fixed everything [I think], though) for reviewing or liking/following the story. That's so nice of you guys.

* * *

**On inheritance**

"Miss?" Walter's voice called through the door. He knocked lightly and Eliz moaned. The door opened and he crossed into the drawing room. "Now really, you're going to be late if you keep this up." He opened the curtains on the far side of the room and light shone in. Eliz covered her head with her blankets. She heard his footsteps draw near. Walter bent down and uncovered her head gently, "no one keeps the Queen waiting, my dear."

Eliz peaked at him innocently, "yes, sir."

"That's my girl," he said with a smile. Then he stood, "right, breakfast this morning will be Eggs Florentine, crepes with black currants, and a variety of scones imported from France with fresh crème infused with an orange zest. We also have a white tea available in summer peach, but if that doesn't quite suit your palette we also have a traditional black tea already brewed and set aside for you."

"Thank you, Walter," Eliz said now sitting up on her couch.

"It is my pleasure, madam. As per usual, Marie will be here soon. Now, if you please excuse me, I need to wake your sister," he said with a bow.

"Go ahead," Eliz said waving her good hand and with that Walter left. It had been four days since everything happened, so Eliz was still downstairs in the drawing room instead of her own room. Walter felt it was best to keep her on the ground floor in case an emergency happened. Scans at the hospital showed that the bullet entered her arm and fractured her upper arm's bone. She was lucky it didn't completely shatter but she would still need a full arm cast and sling for a few months until it completely healed.

"Miss?" Marie asked, closing the door behind her. Marie was a 40-something, with short dark brown wavy hair. She was plump and very motherly. Marie was one of Eliz's personal maids, so Eliz was used to her presence and even sought it out sometimes. Eliz couldn't remember much of her own mother, so Marie bridged the gap as best she could. She wasn't being kind to the girls just because they were her masters, but because she genuinely loved them. Her only fear was crossing the line beyond servant.

As she stood, Eliz mentally prepared herself to be dressed. The cast on her arm prevented a wide range of motion so she needed help doing daily things like dressing. It was weird having someone dress you down to your undergarments each day. Marie tried to help by averting her gaze, and Eliz tried to stare at a fixed spot in front of her the whole while. Still the whole process felt awkward. Neither spoke, unless it was Marie giving a suggestion to where Eliz should move. Marie finally made eye contact and dismissed herself. Eliz wore a knee length white lace dress, with a red belt and red kitten heels with a strap.

At breakfast Eliz saw Integra pushing around the currants on her plate. She was dressed in a sleeveless red blouse and a houndstooth print skirt. "What's wrong?" Eliz asked taking a seat next to her while a maid placed dishes in front of her.

"I'm nervous," Integra said not looking up.

/

Eliz stood before Her Majesty's throne with Integra at her side. Walter tried to calm their nerves by giving them pointers on the car ride to the palace, but everything seemed to melt away now and Eliz stood wobbly. Tremors travelled down her body often and Eliz found herself thankful she didn't eat much breakfast.

From the door to the left, two soldiers walked in, stood next to the throne and saluted. They wore black uniforms with stripes going down the pant leg, each with an extensive array of medals on their chests. Two more people walked in: one with a bright red pillow and two black boxes sitting on it, the other with a sword. One man with a trumpet walked in, played a brief tune and yelled, "all stand at attention for Her Majesty, the Queen of England's arrival." Afterwards he tucked the trumpet under his arm and also saluted.

Eliz straightened up tenfold as the queen walked in accompanied by two more soldiers. Even though she was old, probably in her 70's, she was breathtaking. She wore a light pink jacket with a rook brooch (the primary symbol of Hellsing) and white button up shirt tucked into a matching pink skirt. She walked with an air of grace and dignity that Eliz only hoped she could someday emulate. Her Majesty took her seat on the throne, politely entwining her legs.

"Miss Elizabeth Aster Sinclair Hellsing," Eliz nodded and curtseyed. "Miss Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing," Integra did the same. "As I understand, your father has recently passed away. I offer my condolences to you and your staff." The girls nodded again. Walter told them that when in doubt, just nod. "I have also heard of another unfortunate development concerning the two of you. Your uncle has passed away not too long ago." Eliz swallowed. The queen gave a small sad smile, "I'm not so naïve as to think this was a coincidence, girls. For this, I commend your ability to stay alive and stand up to the face of great darkness; even should that darkness be a loved one." The girls nodded again.

"The Hellsing Organization is one that England cannot go without. It lays in the shadows, keeping our dear country safe from unholy monsters and abominations. Obviously, because of the nature of this, Hellsing also falls into the shadows never really getting quite as much recognition as it deserves. I've called the two of you here today to honor your father's service to the royal family and this sacred country and to bestow honors unto you. As a reward for your future services, you both will become honorary Knights of England and will reserve your rightful places with the Round Table as full-fledged members." She closed her eyes, and paused for a moment. "I understand it is a heavy burden to bear at your age, however it is a necessary one. One that you cannot refuse and for that I am sorry." She stood and held out her hand. The man with the sword unsheathed it, and handed it to her.

"Miss Elizabeth, would you please step forward." Eliz did so. The Queen gave the same sad smile again, "I do hope your arm heals soon and I look forward to the greatness that Hellsing will brave with you as it's leader."

"Thank you ma'am," Eliz said and kneeled with her hand on her heart. She felt the sword touch both of her shoulders, and looked up.

"With the power invested as me as Her Majesty, the Queen of England, Head of the Commonwealth, and by the Grace of God with these men as witness to this ceremony, I now proclaim henceforth that you are Elizabeth Aster Sinclair Hellsing the Dame, a Royal Knight of England. Serve your country with courage, wisdom and pride." The Queen motioned for Eliz to stand. The man with the pillow stepped forward. Eliz took one of the boxes, no doubt holding a medal, and thanked him. She turned back to the queen and gave a small bow.

The Queen leaned in and whispered in her ear, "look after your sister, she is the only family you have now. People will try to take advantage of you both because you are young and a girl; don't let them. Remember that you are a Hellsing and command great respect within this country."

"Yes, ma'am." Eliz backed up slowly, for you're never to turn your back on the queen, and returned to her sister's side.

"Miss Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, would you please step forward."

/

"But you're just children..." Sir Penwood mumbled.

After the Queen knighted the girls, they quickly made a trip to see Sir Shelby M. Penwood, the Lieutenant of the British Royal Navy, A Royal Knight of England, one of the members of the Covenant of Twelve, and a dear friend of their father's. There was still a lot the girls had to do in terms of picking up the organization. Becoming acquainted with several key figures was part of that agenda. Sir Penwood was a big man, with a big mustache and a deep voice. Despite this, Eliz's first impression of him was that of the lion from _The Wizard of Oz_. He was timid and his voice reminded her of a soft whine.

"Miss Integra," he started but was cut off.

"It's_ sir_," she replied. "I demand the same respect you gave my father. I will be given the same titles he once held."

He looked to Eliz for some kind of help. She smiled warmly and shrugged, putting down her tea on the small plate. "Miss is fine for me if you're fine calling me that." Integra shot her a nasty glare but Eliz smiled it off.

The sisters had a brief fight on the car ride to Sir Penwood's manor. The Queen told Integra the same thing about not getting taken advantage of that she told Eliz. Integra took this to mean that she had to be forceful and insistent, but this didn't sit right with Eliz. To her, acting that way would only put people off and make them hesitant to work with the Hellsings. Eliz felt that they needed as many allies as they could get and if schmoozing was the way to get them, Eliz would do it. Perhaps she was wrong, but it seemed Integra was short sighted when it came to this. Integra was looking at the goal and the most direct route to it. Eliz knew better, though. The world of adults was closing in on them and they needed to adapt. Adults jumped through BS hoops and threw fake compliments all over the place. They needed to be like that, too.

Eliz heard over and over again that Hellsings commanded great respect but she also understood that it had to be earned. As a military man, she thought Sir Penwood understood this thinking too. There you start off weak and earn your titles and ranks through actions. Eliz and Integra had no accomplishments yet, so it wasn't their place to demand anything at all. For now she would nod her head and be polite. She would show them later.

The girls eventually agreed to disagree and see which one got farther. Obviously they would still be working together, but they found their opposing personalities would further complement each of their angles. Integra's cool demeanor would only make Eliz seem warmer, whereas Eliz's fickle try-and-make-everyone-happy decisions would only make Integra's choices that much more certain and defined.

Sir Penwood smiled at Eliz and nodded. "Now as I was saying, what use are 40 helicopters to two young girls? It seems a bit much to say the least..."

Eliz crossed her legs and relaxed a little bit into her chair. Sir Penwood's drawing room was cozy. "Our men need training on both land and in the air. Without that, what use is Hellsing if there's an attack overseas?"

Sir Penwood sighed, "you're just like your father."

There was a long pause. Eliz was starting to get tired of his evasive answers. There was still a lot Integra and she had to do and this was taking far longer than she had anticipated. She rested her chin on her good hand and leaned towards him, "speaking of daddy... our father had a contract concerning armaments with you, correct?"

Integra sat up, "if that's the case, I don't really see the problem here. If we simply abide by the contract-well, I suppose this conversation is over."

Eliz peaked at Sir Penwood out of the corner of her eyes and saw he had a sheen to him. It wasn't hot in the room but he was sweating almost profusely. He dabbed at his forehead with a handkerchief and gave a small cough. "Well, that is," he struggled for words, "I can't exactly argue with that." Then he mumbled, "Arthur always gave my family protection when they needed it."

"Then it's settled," Integra said getting up, "let's go Eliz. Sir Penwood, I look forward to seeing them on my east lawn by Sunday."

Eliz also stood up, "thank you so much for your time today and the tea."

"Now wait just a second," Sir Penwood said as Integra's hand touched the knob of the door.

Eliz and Integra turned to look at him. "Something the matter?" Eliz asked and cocked her head.

Sir Penwood rung his hands. He took a deep ragged breath and stood up, fists clenched. "I won't be intimidated by children, much less bullied by them. I'm the adult here. What I say goes, and I haven't authorized this yet."

"If I may," Integra said with ease, stepping forward. "Though you may be the adult here, we stand equal on a scale in the eyes of the Queen. Perhaps you didn't know but we're both Royal Knights and members of the Covenant of Twelve. Now, my sister and I have a responsibility to uphold to her Majesty and England. Are you going to stand in the way or help us?"

"Wait a moment this," Sir Penwood stumbled over his words, "this is coercion!" He looked at both girls. Integra frowned and held her arms across her chest. Eliz merely smiled at him shrewdly. Eliz was proud, what a _treat_ Integra could be sometimes. Sir Penwood sank back into his chair. He seemed to understand the foreboding undertones the girls were hinting at. "They'll be ready by Sunday," he mumbled. "But you're only getting 15. I need to see if you're responsible-those cost a lot, you know!"

"Thank you!" Integra said opening the door. "We'll see ourselves out."

"Yeah, thanks Uncle Shelby!" Eliz said waving. "We'll see you later." She shut the door and walked down the red carpeted steps with Integra.

"Uncle?" Integra asked after a while, she almost snorted.

"I told you already." Eliz said with a yawn. "It's a form of cognitive dissonance." Integra hummed skeptically. "If we're like family, there'll be a part of his brain that will think that he needs to protect us and then the part that says that he should treat us like everyone else at the Round Table. His brain will be confused by the two adverse ideas. But he'll settle for helping us because of daddy." Eliz laughed humorlessly, "not to mention the Ben Franklin." She looked over at Integra. "Nice work being an ice queen back there."

Integra smiled to herself. "You really need to take up a hobby. You're beginning to sound twisted."

"_Oh?_" Eliz asked. "Who's the one who scored us 15 helicopters? That's more than we wanted to begin with!" Eliz sat in the car now, with a smug smile on her face. Even though the girls said they wanted 40 helicopters, they didn't want that many to being with. Eliz knew that no matter what they asked for he'd put a restriction on it. He'd like to think he's the one in control, so it would only be natural he did that. The truth was, Sir Penwood wanted to agree because they were Arthur's daughters, but he also knew he had to face the other members of the Covenant of Twelve the next day. If word got out that he was complying with them, he might seem weak.

"Yeah, yeah" Integra said with a wave, looking out her window.

Eliz smiled at Integra and then turned her out to look out her window. She noticed Integra was less the timid sister she always looked out for and more an independent entity. This came with both a feeling of relief and gloom.

They were drifting apart. Eliz thought it was because of her injury. She wasn't able to go to fencing practices and instead stayed home and read. Integra was busy and always moving around like a bee in a hive, while Eliz lay in her dream worlds.

Sometimes Eliz would get lonely and wanted to talk to the vampire Alucard in the basement, but it was always slightly unnerving to go down there. He preferred darkness and Eliz found herself jumping at every little noise—but she couldn't visit him in the day because he was resting.

Occasionally she would run into him, while getting a midnight snack. He would phase his head through the refrigerator and ask what the problem was. She would say nothing even though something was troubling her. She supposed his heighten vampire senses made him able to tell something was up. But he always let it go. After a while he would ask, "is it time yet?"

The first time he asked that, Eliz didn't know what he meant. Later she learned he wanted to go out and_ play_. Last night, she told him to look forward to Sunday because she had an inkling of an idea forming in her head. He smiled widely and thanked her for being such a good master and phased back through the other side of the refrigerator. Half the time Eliz didn't know what he was talking about, he seemed crazy, but so far he had been nice to her so she would be nice back… albeit distant.

Meanwhile in his chair, Sir Penwood watched the Hellsing's black car leave. He stroked his mustache and mused. "Uncle?"

* * *

This chapter wasn't that fun to write. At all. It was necessary but gosh all the formal-ness and regality of it was just ughhhh feeling. I tried to add in some bits about character's personalities and all that but it was hard... At least we got to see a good old fashioned Integra being a badass moment.

So anyways next chapter will either be the KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND TABLE MEETING or ELIZ _PLAYING_ WITH ALUCARD. Which do you guys want? I bet I can guess. ;) It might be short so I might also put them together or make two seperate short chapters for next week's update.

Thanks for reading!


	4. On limits

Hello everyone. I'm going to keep this short.

Thanks to azuresilver, theVanity212, Annoyed Valeria and Nitrogen920 for all their good stuff and stuff. Thanks, you guys.

* * *

**On limits**

Eliz sadistic? Hardly. She laughed at the idea. Sure the drill wasn't exactly saintly but it did have a purpose-and a legitimate one at that.

"Open fire!" she called out and watched as 50 of her soldiers shoot at the figure of a single man. She watched in awe an adjusted her bulky shooting headphones.

/

She remembered feeling uncomfortable. There was a cool breath in her face that smelled a bit like iron. She also sensed something hovering above her. A cold hand reached out and moved some hair away from her face. Eliz froze in fear. But as suddenly as she felt it, it was gone. Eliz was still taking up residence on the couch in the drawing room on the first floor. She heard the curtains being drawn. Light flooded into the room and the person stifled a groan. It sounded masculine. He moved to sit on the couch across from her. There he stayed unmoving.

Eliz knew it wasn't Walter, he usually knocked before coming in. She also knew it wasn't Integra with a man voice- she left for the Convention of Twelve meeting earlier. Eliz couldn't go herself because they had to send one representative of Hellsing. In this case, the girls agreed that Integra's steel demeanor seemed more appropriate. Back to the task at hand though, it couldn't be Marie because, again, the grunt sounded distinctly masculine. She considered feigning sleep to buy her more time. She had to gauge whether the person was a threat or not. Still, he wasn't hurting her. _Yet_. But even more worrying was the fact she didn't know how she could protect herself if the man _was_ a threat.

She peaked through her lids. Alucard? He sat with his legs crossed, hand resting on his knees, staring at her. She opened her eyes more, shocked.

"Good morning, master," he greeted, showing his fangs.

"Good morning," Eliz said sitting up and rubbing her head. She moved her blanket to the side, "you're up early." Only a handful of times Eliz had seen him up before the sun set, and even then it was just around dusk. No one ever saw him walking around in the day time. She looked at him again. He was sitting in direct sunlight, yet he wasn't bursting into flames or turning to white ash. Odd.

"It's Sunday." Oh. So that's why he was so eager to see her. "Where is my mission? London proper? Somewhere in Kent? Ireland maybe?"

"You don't have a mission today," she said simply. She got up from the couch and walked barefoot towards the door.

In an instant his good mood turned sour. His hands clenched into each other and a scowl started to spread on his once content face. "Surely Walter has told you the nature of my job?" he asked following her.

"That you hunt unholy abominations in the name of Hellsing? Yes, he has," Eliz said heading to the dining room. She remembered speaking to Walter about Alucard, back when he was still an obscure figure to her. He was still obscure even now, but a little less so. Eliz had taken up a hobby in studying vampires because of him. She read as much as she could about them. Still, she felt it wasn't enough. She needed to know more about him and his kind if she was to take her job seriously. And she was going to take it seriously. Walter told her to always put up a brave front when near him. Alucard revered audacity more than just about any other trait. So she did, even though he could probably hear her voice quiver and her rapid heartbeat.

"Why? What is the problem?" he asked now sitting across from her at the table. A maid placed an array of breakfast foods in front of the young girl. She looked at Alucard frightened and quickly left with a bow when her job was over.

"The problem," Eliz said, "is that I don't know anything." He looked at her puzzled but didn't speak. She smoothed the butter over her pancakes and took a bite. "What I mean to say is that I barely know anything about you. You're tasked with hunting other abominations and protecting my sister and me from any harm- and even though I don't know what you're capable of, I'm supposed to just put my life in your hands? _That_ sounds plain stupid."

"Your ancestors lived," he said slyly.

"Yes, but you were also asleep for 20 years."

"I am more than capable of protecting you," he snarled. Eliz could feel a strong darkness coming from him.

"Where's the proof?" she asked, slamming her hands down on the table and standing now. If he was going to be aggressive with her, then she would do the same.

Alucard took a deep breath. He wished his master was a little more competent. If she was to learn anything, watching him fight on a mission- in an actual battle made the most sense. "So you propose...?" he trailed off.

"We're going to play together today," she said taking her seat again.

He scowled. "I'm not a baby-sitter."

"_Ouch_," Eliz said raising her eyebrows. "Watch your tongue with me."

"Forgive me, master," he said through clamped teeth. Eliz watched with her fox smile as he sat seething. Alucard pictured flipping the table over, plates of human food flying. He would lunge at her and drain her of all her blood. He would then mount her lifeless body on a spike and watch as it slid down, slowly being impaled. But perhaps he should make her suffer first. There was a sharp pain on his hands that started to creep through his entire body. He looked down at his gloves. The gloves prevented him from doing any harm to his master. Even _thinking_ of harm was enough to induce the old spell his master's ancestors had put on them.

"Don't be too upset," she said. "There'll be a reward at the end of all this for putting up with me. But before we begin, I need to get dressed and a doctor is coming by on a house call to check on the progress of my arm. I'll call you when I'm ready."

/

"Lieutenant Barker! It's a pleasure, please come in," Eliz said with a curtsey at the front door in her foyer.

Barker laughed deeply, "no need for the formalities little miss. What have I told you before?" He pat her on the head, "Jiggy's fine."

"Well a little politeness never hurt anyone. You've brought your men?"

Jiggy folded his hands behind his head and leaned back. "That I have. They're in dire need of practice- the darn rookies. I can't thank you enough." He was quite handsome in a rugged way, probably in his mid-30's- maybe even 40's, who really knew? His body was lean and muscular, only improved by the fact he worked out often. He had tussled brown hair and green eyes, with scuff hanging around his chin and cheeks. Eliz noticed a new scar that cut through his right eyebrow but thought it looked nice one him. Perhaps his best feature though was his Australian accent. She shook hands with him and found his were rough and held small cuts.

"It's no problem," she said. Then she turned and called out, "Alucard? Come here."

From the floor a few paces to her right, a black shadow appeared, from which emerged her vampire. He avoided her since earlier and dreaded the moment he would have to play with her, but he couldn't disobey her. "Master," he said with a bow.

Jiggy was shocked to say the least after seeing a man rise from the ground. He tried to hide it, preferring to seem laid back and sentinel in front of his girl. Jiggy had been to the Hellsing manner a few times before. He met Eliz on a night he was discussing strategy with Arthur. A five year old Eliz entered the office because she couldn't sleep. When she saw Jiggy, she instantly fell in love thinking he was a knight (even though her crush only lasted a week). She told him he was the coolest soldier she knew. He knew he was probably the only soldier she knew at the time. Still his heart melted for the girl and she came to be like a kid sister to him. From then on, each time he visited the manor she'd make it a point to see him. In turn he'd tell her how to prank Arthur.

"First let me introduce you two. Alucard, this is Lieutenant Jig Barker. He's a member of the English Army, but in a division that reports to Hellsing. He's worked with my father in years past, an old face to the family, really. He's a trained killer, specializing in assassination-stealth missions. He can, with the proper equipment, make a deadly shot over a mile away." Alucard stood unimpressed. Jiggy crossed his hands over his chest. "And Jiggy, this is Alucard. He serves the Hellsing house. He's also a 500 year old vampire." Alucard cocked a grin at Jiggy.

"Goodness Arthur, what else did you have under your sleeve... " Jiggy said rubbing his chin stubble. "Little miss, may I?"

"Go ahead," she said and watched as Jiggy approached Alucard. He circled the vampire slowly taking in the sight. Compared to Jiggy, Alucard was a lot thinner, taller and stood with straighter posture. He was also a lot paler, but compared to anyone he would be that way.

"I've never seen one of you so close before. You're usually dead within half a mile's range," Jiggy mumbled. "Ah, but, there's something different about you." Jiggy backed off and whistled. "Little miss, what's that something I'm thinking of?"

Eliz put her hand up to her chin in thought. "I believe he's stronger than any vampire you've seen to date."

"I don't want to scare you miss but I've seen a lot in my day..."

"May I see your gun?" Eliz asked. Jiggy handed it to her carefully, clearly uncomfortable about giving a 12 year old a gun. "Would you normally kill vampires with this?"

"Well yeah, but," Jiggy didn't get the chance to end his sentence because right then and there Eliz pulled the trigger, aiming straight at Alucard's chest. The vampire didn't slump down to the ground, his knees didn't even buckle. Instead, he merely stood as he had before. Blood that had seeped from the wound reversed itself into his body once more. Alucard put his hand over the wound and the bullet slowly pushed its way out.

Jiggy was at a loss to say the least. First, there was the fact that Eliz so casually shot a gun. He knew he'd probably have to admit it soon but she wasn't the same little girl he met all those years ago, that was sure. Secondly, that vampire should have exploded in a mess of guts and blood. Hellsing's pristine foyer shouldn't be a beautiful white; it should be soaked in red. And, now that he thought about it, the vampire was standing in direct sunlight without a problem. He should at least been weak from it.

Eliz gave the gun back to Jiggy. "He's the real deal, Jiggy. Alucard's capable of instant regeneration and slaughtering several men within a second." Eliz remembered her uncle and his men. She remembered all those bullets enter the vampire's body but he got up like it was nothing. She clasped her hands behind her back and wondered if her agenda for the day was in some way immoral. "Jiggy, this is the vampire I want your men to practice on today."

Jiggy scratched the back of his head, "but why? I mean you're the boss and I'll do it but doesn't it seem a little cruel or something?"

Eliz stared directly into Alucard's eyes with new resolve. "No. The way I see it, if he dies today, it just means he wasn't fit to guard the Hellsings."

"I see." Jiggy looked back to Alucard, "you're in for a rough day, mate."

Alucard smiled widely, ready to laugh. Playing with his master would be fun after all. At least more fun than he'd had in the past week anyways. He stared back at Eliz with the same intensity. His red eyes shone, "if my master wishes to test me, then I will effortlessly exceed her every expectation."

/

So back to the beginning: "Open fire!" and 50 soldiers shooting at the figure of a single man.

Her challenge to the soldiers? Just _try_ to hit Alucard. Eliz already knew bullets, no matter how abundant, wouldn't harm him. So maybe his weakness lay in speed? After a while she held her hand up to signal a cease fire. The soldiers stopped and the smoke cleared. She didn't know whether to frown or smile. There wasn't a mark on her vampire. No, even with 50 soldiers and bullets flying at him at less than half a second, Alucard wasn't getting hit. Eliz recalled her earlier tests. Each one getting more and more twisted.

She already knew that sunlight wouldn't make him burst into flames, so she tried garlic. Eliz took out a wreath of the stuff and brought it next to her vampire. No reaction. She placed the wreath around his neck so that it was touching his skin. Just a scrunched nose. She made him eat a clove. Bad breath but no reaction. She read that vampires hated garlic because it was powerful antiseptic. So vampires, being dirty and hellish creatures, would naturally explode from the inside out if they ate any. But no, not this vampire.

She brought out a cross. No reaction. She made the cross touch his skin. She heard a 'humph' but otherwise no reaction. She brought in a priest who read a few pages of various holy books to him. Just a yawn. She splashed him with holy water. Not even a blink. She learned through her studies that vampires were unholy, so naturally any holy item would repel or even kill them. But no, not this vampire.

She drowned him in a tank of holy water. He stared at her through the glass, arms folded.

She lit him on fire. He stood laughing.

She had him beheaded with an axe that was soaked in holy water, blessed by high priests and made from pure silver. His head rolled out with a smirk. She did it again and told him to regenerate within 30 seconds. He did it in 18.

She supposed he really was indestructible. His cockiness didn't help, though.

"There was a time in my life when any one of these methods to kill me would have succeeded but years of Hellsing experiments and rituals have morphed me into a monster worse than any other."

_Whatever._

"Fine then," she said fed up and walked over to Alucard, empty bullet shells surrounded him. "Protect me," she said to him, then she turned to the soldiers called out, "fire!"

No one fired. Shooting at a vampire was one thing but shooting at a little girl? Absurd and just plain dumb.

"Shoot at me or I'll go to the Queen about this!" she demanded.

Shit. The queen was the highest authority. But wouldn't they have a valid argument?

"I won't say it again," she said sternly. Next to her Alucard laughed.

Jiggy sighed, and scratched the back of his head. "Take aim boys." His men looked at him shocked. "Just do it." You could hear the pain in his voice. This was a hard decision. "You saw that thing. It dodged every bullet. How will it be different this time? And besides... this sort of thing might happen out on a mission. His job is to protect her- better to see what'll happen here rather than in battle and overrun with ghouls."

So with heavy hearts his men took aim. At his word they began to shoot. Eliz found herself in _that place_. The place she'd been twice and now three times- surrounded by darkness and, she shuddered, the eyes. She guessed it was Alucard's mind or something. She could hear muffled gun shots coming from outside the space. Then they stopped. Jiggy must have given the command for them to cease fire. The darkness dissipated and she saw Jiggy smiling.

She looked over Alucard. He was a mess of shadows, but slowly he gained his form again. She didn't want him to die because there would go her MVP but at the same time she was frustrated that he had no weakness- and she had been extensive in her search. "Well, now that we've seen your defenses, we need to test your offense."

/

"I know you're a vampire, you've got super senses and all, but don't you need a scope for that?" Jiggy asked.

Alucard laughed. "Wind, humidity and friction will cause error. But don't worry human, I'll adjust for it."

"Just don't hit her," Jiggy said in a strained voice. He'd been through a lot today.

"Even if I wanted her dead..." Alucard shook his head, throwing away those thoughts. "The restraints her ancestors placed on me prevent me from doing so."

That only slightly made Jiggy feel better. The two stood 5 miles away from the target that stood next to Eliz. Behind them, the troops lay in the grass, looking through binoculars. It was their turn to see how deadly accurate guns could be if handled properly. Alucard took aim and casually shot.

Eliz felt a strong wind next to her and looked over to see the giant target was hit dead center. Further, Alucard managed to get the bullet in exactly the same place as his other shot. So while she expected two points of impact, only one appeared. There was another blast of wind next to her. Hang on, she only authorized one shot.

"Miss?" Jiggy's voice came through the radio in her headphones. "He was turned around when he took that shot." So cocky.

She stood in front of the target this time. Her heart pounded quickly and her knees grew shaky. "Tell him to shoot again. I missed that last one."

There was a moment of brief pause. Eliz swallowed her saliva but found it clumping in her throat. Jiggy's voice came back on. "Miss, he's asking for you to get out of the way. He says you're standing dead center of the target." _Phew._

/

The day was over and Alucard had successfully passed all of his tests. Jiggy and his soldiers were sent back home. The rookies had some serious things to think over about their duty to Hellsing- Jiggy, too. But back at Hellsing manor, Eliz found herself in her pajamas personally delivering Alucard's dinner.

he sublevels were damp, cold and she even wondered if they had mold from the weird smell coming from them. Aside from that, they were also downright eerie and the passage she was going through was no exception. She held a blood bag in her right arm far away from her. The package was cold and it kept flopping around in her hand. _Gross._

"Alucard?" she asked with one knock on his door. It was big and heavy and had the same inscriptions that his gloves had drawn on it. The door opened slowly, she could see it was thick and solid- too heavy for her to have opened on her own. She peaked into the room. There were a few lit candles, but other than that no light source. She could see Alucard sitting in the middle of the room on a chair with a table and a glass next to him. His head rested on one hand and his eyes were closed. He wasn't sleeping. Thinking, maybe? She approached him until she was within arm's reach. "I've brought your meal for tonight."

He smiled without showing his teeth and opened his eyes to look at her. "_You've_ delivered my dinner? To what do I owe this pleasure to?" he asked not sounding pleased in the least.

"I just wanted to apologize," she said. "If I offended you this morning by saying that you were inadequate, I'm sorry." And she was. She had acted like a psychopath today. Not only that but he rose to the challenge, meeting her tests with success each time. Here she was slandering him, saying her wasn't good enough, so of course it would offend him. Now she understood his aggressive behavior at breakfast. He was nearly 500 years old, so naturally he had more control over himself and his powers than most vampires in England nowadays-maybe in the world. "I'm really sorry. Anyways, here," she said handing him the bag. Then she turned to leave and walked quickly the door.

He took the package and smelled the scent of the blood through the plastic barrier. A slow smirk emerged on his face. "Master?" he called. She stopped and turned around again, half-way to the door. She felt her cheeks getting hot. "Perhaps my nose deceives me. Is this _your_ blood?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Is there a problem?"

"Hmm," he said inhaling the scent through the bag again. A personal visit, an apology, and her own blood as an offering of peace- never had he had a master quite like this one. "No. Just curiosity."

"I told you there'd be compensation for playing my stupid games." She felt like she was beating a dead horse. She wondered if the blood was a good idea. She wanted to give him a present but what do you give someone like him? Anyways, didn't he like the pure, virgin blood of his master? Eliz looked up and saw Alucard smiling at her. She huffed and turned to leave but just before she crossed through the door he called to her.

"Let's play again sometime, master."

* * *

Okay first, if anything was unclear please tell me. Even though the chapter was fun to write, it was also kind of difficult. So if there's any hard to read parts let me know, I'LL HAPPILY MAKE CORRECTIONS. I also realize now that later on, I'm going to have to edit through everything. It'll be the same story just rewritten a little... better.

But yeah, I like this chapter a lot. It really shows what a crooked kid Eliz is, even though she may seem nice to people. And yay Alucard. OH AND JIGGY. His first name comes from Jiggy Pepper (anime: Letter Bee) HE'S JUST SO F-ing SHINING. and his last name "Barker" comes from the fact I always think of military guys as barking out orders.

See you guys next week IN SCHOOL (wait no, im not going to school or anything Eliz is. Maybe- I'm not sure what I want to do first. But I do have kind of a plot in my head, DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT).


End file.
